


You make me wanna be better

by Ellebasi_OwO



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 didn't happen, Fluff, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, Swearing, Wholesome, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellebasi_OwO/pseuds/Ellebasi_OwO
Summary: Clay always knew his bond with George was strong, but was he in love with George or just affection starved?This story follows Dream as he realize his love for George is more than platonic and how he moves forward knowing it.Aka Dream is big gay and shamelessly flirts with purpose.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	You make me wanna be better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here and I haven't written anything in years so it might be trash. I take no responsibility for this dumpster fire. 
> 
> If you have ideas or wanna help me I'll gladly listen.

"Dreamsy02 thanks for the donation. Will I ever do a- " A wheeze forces itself out as I read the next word, "a-a belly reveal?!? Whaaaat?!?" I laugh at the absurd request and continue to mine for ancient debris in the nether. The fans never fail to smile at silly things, I rake a hand through my dirty blonde hair and shake my head, knowing they can't see me. I carefully navigate through the lower nether and focus on finding loot. I glance at the chat and it calmed down soon after. I ignore the slight ache in my back from sitting hunched over the desk for hours. Teamspeak pings as someone joins my chat lobby. "BELLY REVEAL!!!" I flinch from the scream and hear Sapnap laughing in my ears. I soon join him and feel the air lighten as the silence is miles away.

"I'm not doing a belly reveal snapmap". Nick groans. "Now we have issues Dream". I stick my tongue out and try holding in my laughter. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Snapmap" I tease him once more and I can practically feel his glare through the screen. "I might steal your man Dream and then we'll see who's laughing." I wheeze and pause my mining to collect myself. "Steal my man???" I manage to get out a sentence and check my chat to see it booming. The comments all say george or gogy in one way or another. "Yeah I'll take George and you'll be big sad" He proudly states and an uncomfortable feeling grips my gut, gone as fast as it came. "As if George would get along with you long enough for that to happen." I surprise myself with how badly I want to genuinely fight him on this. The chat was loving the show and Sapnap laughs and sends a pic in the teamspeak chat. The picture was a dream blob in a corner, frowning and the simple caption 'no talk, he angy'. I laughed and continued to mine as the tension deflated. We continued to talk and didn't bring up George again.

Hours ticked away and after the third yawn, I decided to end the stream and said goodbye to the viewers. Sapnap left earlier and I removed my headphones. I lightly massaged my ears after having the headphones pressed on them for so long. I grabbed my phone, checking my notifications. Most were from twitter, mentions, dms and all that jazz. Underneath George had message me on discord. I immediately go to discord. 'F to you after I leave you for Sapnap' My stomach drops and the uncomfortable feeling from before comes back. I think of a reply and hesitate before pressing send, 'Even if I love you and can love you better? ;)'. My cheeks heat up and I fidget with a black titanium ring on my index finger. With every passing moment my heart pounds and nearly drops as the bubbles popped up in the chat. 'Sure you can, you better prove it when we meet IRL'. Stare at the message for a second and feel my whole body heat up as thought rush through my head. My lungs don't feel big enough and the simple tank top feels like too much. 'The greatest you'll ever know :)' I type with shaking hands and force away the nasty thoughts with deep breaths. I grab my phone and make a beeline to my bed. After getting comfortable and switching on my phone again, 'Isn't it late for you?' George texts. As if on cue, another yawn. 'Yeah but I wanna keep talking to you' My finger linger over the send button and I contemplate if it's too much. Before I overthink it, I press send. I stare at the ceiling and let my thoughts wander. My phone ping and I open it again. 'Go to bed Clay'. When George my real name it feels more serious... more intimate. 'Fine, but you better show up in my dreams ;)'


End file.
